Deadly Sins
by chaserglow
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one. Rated for strong language and mentions of LxLight.
1. Misa's Lust

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

I don't care what anyone thinks -- I am not in lust with Light Yagami. It is love.

He's good-looking, yes, but he's so much more than that. He's my protector, my savior, and my knight in shining armor.

I just want us to be happy.

And I remember how he has promised to make a New World for us to live in, a world of only kindhearted people.

There is hope.

But looking at his face -- his delicate hair, his almond eyes -- makes me feel better than an empty promise ever could.

But this is not lust.


	2. L's Gluttony

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

Food gives power to the brain. It's a known fact.

That is why I don't understand why people look at me strangely when I eat.

They tell me I'll get fat. They tell me I'm gluttonous.

I think that they need to use their heads more often.

Perhaps it will help them to stay fit, but -- more importantly -- they then may be able to comprehend simple facts.

I've also been told that all the sweets I consume will end up giving me a heart attack, but I think that Light Yagami will be able to accomplish that first.


	3. Light's Pride

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

Some people call me a foolish child with a god-complex, but those people's opinions don't matter. They're dead.

Not that their opinions would have matter to me, anyway.

I, Kira, am what the world needs. I am the only one who could ever accomplish this. I take pride in that fact.

It is, of course, a fact; I refuse to believe that Justice is an opinion.

I am the Light -- the way -- to the New World.

The tragic world that I once knew has long since faded away. I am proud to say that it is my doing.


	4. Mello's Wrath

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

I can't believe him. I can't fucking believe him.

It all traces back to one person, doesn't it? Kira.

Because of Kira, my beauty is ruined. Because of Kira, my mafia minions have been killed. Because of Kira, the notebook was stolen. Because of Kira, L is gone.

Kira, Kira, Kira.

He will pay. He will pay for what he's put me through, what he's put us all through.

At this very moment, I would not be surprised if Kira were shaking in his boots. He should be. He is, without a doubt, going to face The Wrath of Mello.


	5. Takada's Greed

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

Among other candidates, I am the one that has been selected. From the start, I have been an avid Kira supporter, which is, I assumed, why he chose me.

But then, of learning that it's been Light all along, I've formed different ideas, and I couldn't be more thrilled. This will be my ticket in.

I'm a greedy person, I'll admit it right off the bat.

I'm greedy for status. I'm greedy for glory. But, most of all, I'm greedy for the supremacy of a Goddess.

But, considering everything, I like to think that I have a right to be.


	6. Matsuda's Envy

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

There's something about Light.

He maintains two girlfriends who know about each other whilst being in love with a man previously deceased.

The most astounding part either being that he can: make each girl believe she's really the one he cares about, maintain any relationships at all while tragically heartbroken, or pretend to love a girl when he doesn't even like them.

I'm not sure which one, but I'm envious.

I am completely straight, would never cheat on a woman, and do not feel attached to any previous lovers. And I don't even have one girlfriend.

Life is so unfair.


	7. Near's Sloth

**Summary: **A series of drabbles (in the literal sense of the word, ie: exactly 100 words each) based on the seven deadly sins, with a different character to represent and narrate each one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have ownership of the Death Note.

* * *

I tell Gevanni to spy on Mikami Teru. I tell him to record his every movement. I tell him to steal his Death Note. I tell him to make an exact copy of it.

The others may not understand why, but it's not their job to. It's mine.

I may have assistance in performing physical operations, but, I assure you, I have none in the mental.

I am not slothful. Halle Lidner is slothful.

Not to say that I dislike her, but she allows that -- not just I, but Mello as well -- do all the thinking for her.


End file.
